Didier Rojas
Bucaramanga, Colombia |ocupacion = Locutor y Actor de doblaje-Músico |pais = Colombia |pais_interprete = Colombia |estado = Activo|nacionalidad = Colombiano|ingreso_doblaje = 2008}} Didier Rojas '(Actor de doblaje, locutor comercial, baterista y productor) @didiervoice Ha prestado su voz para darle vida a personajes como Jaden Yuki en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo, Dave Lizewski en Kick-Ass, Brad Pitt en Nada es para siempre, la voz para Latinoamérica del chef Bobby Flay, Ben Wheeler en Baby Daddy, Will en The Shannara Chronicles, Caleb Haas en Quantico, Haito en Galactik Football, Josh Wheaton en Dios no está muerto, , Grey en Ovejas y lobos, Paulie Bleeker en Juno, Isaac en GGO Football, Ethan Karamakov en Dance Academy, entre otros. Interprete y productor para varios Openings de series y anime, como Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Heroman, GGO Futbol, Armor Hero, Tenkai Knights, Kibaoh Klashers, entre otros. Voz comercial, compositor y productor para campañas publicitarias de marcas como Coca Cola, Tigo, Yupi, Bancolombia, Mundo Aventura, Cyzone, Allianz, Esika, Bodytech, Terpel, Aguila, Ecopetrol, Marriot, Teratos, Pc Smart, Allianz, Promocón, Cyzone, CCB, Procolombia, entre otros. Sayer.jpg|Sayer de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Vlcsnap-2013-10-28-17h19m04s183.png|Jaden Yuki en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Más allá del tiempo Dan Moroboshi (Ultraman).png|Dan Moroboshi / Siete de Ultraman. DaveLizewski.jpg|Dave Lizewski (Aaron Johnson) en Kick-Ass (Doblaje Colombiano). Liam_Booker.jpg|Liam Booker (Gregg Sulkin) en Faking It. 13RW_Brad.png|Brad (Henry Zaga) en 13 Reasons Why. Johs.PNG|Josh Wheaton (Shane Harper) en Dios no está muerto (Doblaje Colombiano). Gary--44.3.jpg|Gary en Sahara (2017) Filmografia 'Películas Luke Goss * Michael Shaughnessy en Gota de muerte (2013) * Miles Barrett en Adentro (2012) Will Peltz * Tim en Tan genial como yo (2013) * Brian en La colección (2012) Otros * Frank Dower (Conner Marx) en Te vigilaré (2018) * Ben (Adrian Spencer) en Mi romance perfecto (2018) * Simon (Theo Devaney) en Un príncipe de Navidad: La boda real (2018) * Jackson (Sam Strike) en Leatherface (2017) * Shane en Night of the witch (2017) * Simon (Theo Devaney) en Un príncipe de Navidad (2017) * McMillan (Arturo Castro) en Deidra y Laney asaltan un tren (2017) * Rob (Thomas Ian Nicholas) en Trailer Park Shark (2017) * Lars Weber (Tom Shilling) en The Same Sky (2017) * Simon (Theo Devaney) en A Christmas Prince (2017) * Dylan (Keenan Tracey) en Summer of Dreams (2016) * Josh (Cody Longo) en Secretos del alma (2016) * James Boyum (Hayden Loven) en Por siempre (2016) * Thad (Sawyer Pierce) en Barry (2016) * Paul (Jimmy Seargeant) en Hard Sell (2016) * Alex (Daniel Booko) en El regalo de Navidad (2015) * Crish en Forged in Fire (2015) * Remo Street (Casper Smart) en Street (2015) * Augie (Jeremy Sumpter) en El novato (2015) * David (Jonathan Malen) en Hermanas perfectas (2014) * Dagen (Jale Stormoen) en Mythica: En busca de héroes (2014) * Josh Wheaton (Shane Harper) en Dios no está muerto (2014) * Kenny (Jonathan Heffley) en Pequeños accidentes (2014) * Michael (Vaz Andreas) en Traición (2013) * Pete (Alex Miller) y Andy Goodwynn (Graham Miller) en El guardián de mi hermano (2013) * James Palmer (Adrian Grenier) en Adiós mundo (2013) * Karl (Liam Buie) en Christmas for a Dollar (2013) * Jason (Kyler Willett) en The Cloth (2013) * Calvin Cutler (Mark L. Young) en Proyecto 43 (2013) * Nigel (Cameron Denny) en El peón (2013) * Lucas Stevens (Frankie Muniz) en Sharknado 3 (2015) * Ian (Jake Abel) en The Host (2013) * Justin en Australia Deadiest (2013) * Sasha (Sasha Andreev) en El padrino de bodas (2012) * Willie (Corey Hawkins) en Lealtad (2012) * Hector (Rene Rosado) en Falda rebelde (2012) * Connor (Grant Harvey) en A Deadly Obsession (2012) * Paul (Hugh Mulhern) en Stitches: El payaso asesino (2012) * Phil (Eugene Shaw) en Apagón en Los Ángeles (2012) * Stuart (Chandler Massey) en 16 Love (2012) * Luke (Boyd Holbrook) y Madmund (Debargo Sanyal) en The Magic of Belle Isle (2012) * Craig Carlson (Alexander Nifong) en Recreaciones 2012) * Quentin (Jonathan Baron) en Ghost Quake (2012) * Nick Nader (Dustin Milligan) en Con derecho (2011) * Scott (David Newland) en Pánico en Rock Island (2011) * Jonny (Ed Westwick)en Cómo casarse con un billonario (2011) * Nelson (Nick Afanasiev) en 2012: Edad de hielo (2011) * Jordan Scott (Jonathan Aube) en Chihuahua: La película (2010) * Ángel guardián (Richard Pierre-Louis) en ¿Qué pasaría si...? (2010) * Dave Lizewski (Aaron Johnson) en Kick-Ass (doblaje colombiano) (2010) * Will Donner (Tom Sturridge) en Waiting for Forever (2010) * Paul (Landon Liboiron) en El país de los sueños (2010) * Kurtis (Jascha Washington) en La final (2010) * Mike (Chace Crawford) en Twelve (2010) * Yul Vazquez en Fugly: Un paso más cerca de Paisallywood (2010) * Hermano menor (Louis Anania) en Sombras y mentiras (2010) * Jason (Mike Vogel) en El juego de la muerte (2009) * Moon Blake (Jimmy Bennett) en Alabama Moon (2009) * Eliot (Ryan Hansen) en House broken (2009) * Chad (Alex Feldman) en El coleccionista (doblaje colombiano) (2009) * Lula (Rui Ricardo Diaz) en El hijo de Brasil (2009) * Alex (Robin Taylor) en Assassination of a High School President (2008) * Jason (2007) en Velocidad sin limites (2007) * Paulie Bleeker (Michael Cera) en Juno (doblaje colombiano)(2007) * Scipio (Rollo Weeks) en El Señor ladrón (2006) * Ternence (Julito McCullum) en Akeelah y las letras (2006) * Keith (Christopher Hehir) en Hooligans (2005) * Wade (Jason James Richter) en Rio Ricochet (2001) * Paul MacLean (Brad Pitt) en Nada es para siempre (doblaje colombiano) (1992) * Cadon en My Son * Alex en Fiebre de primavera * Neil en Emboscada del gran tiburón * Justin en School * Jonas en Inside Arrish * Mesala en Ben Hur * Justin en Fact or Faked * David joven en La biblia * Alvy en Woody Alen * Jason en Snowmen * Myerson en The Space Goat * Melvin en American Colony * Chriz en Groupies don´t stay for breakfast * Voces adicionales en Legendary Amazons (2011) * Voces adicionales en El tiburón de tres cabezas (2015) * Robertico (Jandino Asporaat) en Bon Bini Holland (2016) * Voces adicionales en El predicador siniestro (2017) * Voces adicionales en Beber, matar y amar (2017) 'Películas animadas' *Gary en Sahara (2017) *Gray (Tom Felton) en Ovejas y lobos (2016) * Hiro en Estudiante de intercambio 'Telefilmes' * Voces adicionales en Beber, matar y amar (2017) * Kevin (Jason Cermak) en Obsesión y muerte en Las Vegas (2016) * Chino (Jesse James) en Deseando y esperando (2014) * Derrick Reed (Jeffrey Ballard) en La nieve devastadora (2011) * Brandon Rice (Griff Furst) en Erupción en Miami (2011) 'Anime' * Sayer en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Fantasma del Go en El hijo de Go * Mischka en Tai Chi Chasers * Isaac en GGO Football * Dan Moroboshi / Siete de Ultraman 'Películas de anime' * Jaden Yuki en Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D: Más allá del tiempo Series animadas * Haito en Galactik Football * Ji Fa en Legend of Nezha * Harko en Kika y Bob * Rook en Stretch Armstrong and The Flex Fighters * Chass en La chica super sabia * Mágico en Aventuras en Pocketville 'Openings' *Opening en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Opening en Heroman *Opening en Kibaoh Klashers *Opening en Armor Hero *Opening en Dinofroz *Opening en Gormiti *Opening en GGO Futbol *Opening en Tenkai Knights Videojuegos * Djenge Frett y Dlave Infanti en Gwent 'Series de televisión' * Brad (Henry Zaga) en 13 Reasons Why * Dr Banerjee en Six * Danny Seo en Naturally * Lucina en Rupaul's Drag Race Season 8 * Ewan en Wynnona Earp * Wil Ohmsford en The Shannara Chronicles * "Ben" Bon Jovi Wheeler en Baby Daddy *Caleb Haas en Quantico * Danny Green en The Last Ship * Liam Booker (Gregg Sulkin) en Faking It * Alexei en Bitten * Frank en Doctor Who * Brandon en Good Witch * Kent Matthews en Falling Skies * Keith en Sadie J * Clyde Langer en Sarah Jane Adventures * Ethan en Dance Academy * Ivan en Armor Hero * Harry Styles en Tienes que ver esto * Tom en Face Off (Season 1) * Justin en Wizard Wars * Nicky en Best Ink (Season 1) * Eirias en Taboo (Private Passions) * Bryan en My ghost History * Danny en Leverage * Voces adicionales en Tabú (Nat Geo) * Voces adicionales en COPS * Voces adicionales en Terapia de shock * Calvin en Movie 43 * Brandon Russell (Dan Jeannotte) en Good Witch * Voces adicionales en Lilyhammer (temporada 3) Documentales * Santiago en Yo conocí a Jesús (2019) * Hombre en Yo conocí a Jesús (2019) * Juan en Yo conocí a Jesús (2019) Películas cristianas * Josh Weaton en Dios no está muerto * Josh en Secretos del alma * James y Bill en Por siempre (2016) * Mateo en Victor * Ángel guardian en ¿Qué pasaría si...? Telenovelas turcas * Batu (Mert Yavuzcan) en Inolvidable Realities * Phil en Face Off 12 * Mike en Terapia de Shock * Justin en Wizard Wars * Colin en Dash Dolls * Oficial Roger en Border Security * Mike en The Profit * Marcus May en Ufo Hunters * Simon en Keeping up with the Kardashians * Andrew en Henry Ford Innovation * Lontel en Pequeñas grandes Mujeres * Kile en Limo Wars * Voces adicionales en El socio 'Miniseries' * John "Jack" Hays en Texas bajo fuego Ingeniero de sonido *Kiba Enlaces externos * Didier Rojas Roman en Facebook ''' * Didierojas en '''Twitter * Didiervoice en Instagram * Sitio Web: https://www.didiervoice.com/ * Empresa: http://www.audiobox.com.co Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Operadores técnicos Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Intérpretes originales